botsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One/Ep 1/2: Flight of the Feathers
Flight of the Feathers was the first ever episode broadcasted of Battle of the Sim-est. Part 1 involves the contestants meeting each other and forming teams, whilst Part 2 sees them completing the first ever challenge, which involves jumping of a plane at a great height and the for the first time, a sim gets eliminated. Summary The show kicks off as the twenty-two contestants arrive to the resort. They are assigned teams and assigned cabins. Not only that but they get their first challenge. To jump out of an airplane! How cool is that?! Script Flight of the Feathers (Part-1) *'Matt:'Welcome! This is the Battle of the Sim-est! I'm your host Matt. We've taken twenty-two "ordinary" teens and pitted them against eachother. They will go through intense physical, mental, and emotional challenges. The SURVIVOR of these challenges will be the winner and recieve many, many Simoleans. Eh...I just prefer this show to humiliate these kids. **Matt walks over to the dock where a girl in a brown schoolgirl uniform is seen walking out of.* *'Matt:'You must be...*flips through clipboard* Amelia? *'Amelia:'Yeah, thats me, uhm... *looks around to see a run down, once favored, resort island* I'm supposed to stay here? *'Matt:'Er...of course, this is what you signed up for. *'Amelia:'I'll see about this... *'Matt:'Anyways...*a boy with plaid yellow pants, a guy in a black jacket looking-thing with red eyes, and a girl with a monster hat and pink and green attire walk of the boat* Luis, Ray, and Liberty, how are you guys. *'Luis:'I'm ready for anything to test my superior thinking skills. *'Liberty:'*giggles* Hi, im here to have fun...BUT ONCE I CRUSH ALL OF YOU, I WILL BUY A MANSION FOR ME AND DR. SPACKLE! *holds up a speckled snake* Hmph! *'Ray:'Ohkay? Unlike these people, i'm here cuz' its either this or that dreaded household. Eh, at least im not getting in the way of the rebuilding of the house. *'Liberty:'Did it collapse? *'Ray:'Of course not. That is such a question that deserves a "whatever". Anyways...I was lighting candles in the back and left 'em burning when I went to bed. *'Liberty:'*gasp* You burnt down your own house? *'Ray:'I guess, whatever... **Luis, Liberty, and Ray walk away, as two completely opposite looking girls come onto the dock, a girl with red, long hair and a flamenca dress as well as a girl with short brown hair and a yellow strapped shirt and a blue skirt, as well as a windbreaker around her neck.* *'Matt:'Maria, Karine how are you guys? *'Maria:'We're both excellant-ey! And were ready for anything you throw at us! *'Matt:'Do you think this competition could ruin your friendship? *'Karine:'I dont believe so sug', we'll wait to find out. *the duo walk away* **Eight kids come of the boat, each looking like they are there to party* *'Matt:'Rhonda, Sandra, Chaz, Odin, Travis, Aran, Annie, and Summer? *'All:'Yeah! *'Matt:'Ok how are you guys? *'Chaz:'I dunno about these chumps but im ready to pump it up! *'Annie:'Ey' your not the only one buddy boy. *'Chaz:'At least i'll win, I aint ever gonna lose to a girl! *'Annie:'What do are you implying?! *'Everyone else:' *'Chaz:'Oh im just saying, with your girly muscles and weakness, you can't even come close to beating me. *'Annie:' *'Matt:'Even I would not go there... *'Rhonda:'Oh SHNAP! **Annie jumps on Chaz and starts growling in rage. After about five minutes, she gets of to show a obviously scared Chaz* *'Matt:'Anyways, how are the rest of you? *'Summer:'O-M-G I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo syked. Chaz and Annie fighting reminds me of this one time...at band camp...when Matt Reynolds insulted Julie Carpenson's dress and she threw a stapler at his face! *'Odin:'That was Julie? Oh my god I remember that. That was funny! *looks over at Annie and smiles* I like a fiesty girl. *'Annie:'*blushes* *'Sandra and Travis:'Will there be cell-phone service permitted here? *'Matt:'No. *'Travis:'Can you enable it? *'Matt:'No. *'Sandra:'Please? I wanna talk to my friend Taireasha about the word back at home. *'Matt:'No. *'Travis:'Please? *'Matt:'NO! *'Sandra:'Fine. **The group walks off of the dock. A girl in a yellow tank-top and jeans, followed by a girl with a black dress, and a boy in a tye-dyed shirt emerge from the boat* *'Matt:'Ah...Sasha, Iggy, Violet? How do you feel to be here? *'Violet:'Fine *just walks right by and sees Ray* someone in common "yay"... *'Sasha:'What a downer, I am so ready, but I want to see fair play. And I bet you me and you *points at Iggy* will become close buds! *'Iggy:'Wha-? *gets pulled off the dock by Sasha* *'Matt:'Oooh better watch out for her... **A Japanese boy in a blue jacket walks off and a boy playing a video game comes off as well* *'Matt:'Brenan, and Jimmy, come to fight? *'Brendan:'Sure *staring at his game* *'Jimmy:'I want to win and maybe gain the respect from my father. *'Matt:'Well...thats good...I suppose...tough dad eh? *'Jimmy:'I'll say... **A girl in a plaid uniform with a barret walks off as well as a boy in grey pants and a vacationers shirt* *'Matt:'You must be Edwin and... *'Jenny:'Yeah...I am Jenny. *'Matt:'Your qui- *'Jenny:'Quick, yeah I know. *'Matt:'Here why dont you walk ove- *'Jenny:'Sure thing. *'Matt:'So...Edwin how are you? *'Edwin:'I'm fine Matt. *'Matt:'Well that should be everyone *checks clipboard* Where is Ian? *'Ray:'Never heard of him. *'Luis:'*shrugs* *'Ian:'*climbs out from under dock* Sorry i'm late but that dimwit *points at Chaz* pushed me off the boat when we came* *'Chaz:'*laughs* I would never do such a thing. *'Aran:'*socks Chaz in the arm* Not cool man... *'Matt:'I love tension! Well that's everyone...I have already assigned your teams. *'Amelia:'Oh joy. *'Matt:'AHEM? Anyways...the teams will be the "Vicious Campers" and the "Restless Ragers." *'Chaz:'*cough* *'Matt:'Oh shuttup. Like I was saying the Vicious Campers will consist of Odin, Ian, Chaz, Rhonda, Jimmy, Sandra, Luis, Maria, Edwin, Karine, and Jenny and the Restless Ragers will be Violet, Summer, Ray, Aran, Travis, Amelia, Brendan, Sasha, Liberty, Annie, and Iggy! *'Ian:'Me and CHAZ on a TEAM TOGETHER?! *'Matt:'And you will be sharing a cabin together. *laughs* *'Chaz:'*points at Ian and pounds his fist against his hand* Be ready dweeb! *'Ian:'WHY!?!? *falls to ground and screams to world* *'Matt:'What a great way to start the competition right? With a few rivalries and a few friendships starting...what will happen this season? Be sure to see next weeks episode of Battle...of...the...SIM-EST! Flight of the Feathers (Part-2) *'Matt':Welcome back viewers to a new exciting episode of Battle of the Sim-est. We last showed off our viewers first meeting, as well as assigned teams. They have enjoyed their nights in their cabins before their especially intense challenge. We meet them in the mess hall being served by our own cook Madame Zoe as we speak. *'Madame Zoe':I dont CARE if your allergic to boot. YOU WILL EITHER EAT MY FOOD OR STARVE CHILD! *'Matt':Being nice to the kids...? *'Madame Zoe':Yes Matt, but this punk *points at Ian* wont eat my delicious home-style cooking. *'Matt':*looks at trash-can filled with food and plates* Yeah...I wonder why... *'Madame Zoe:'I do too Matt. *'Matt':Yeah...anyways how are you guys? "Amped" for your first challenge!? *'Amelia':Can't be that hard...so I suppose. *'Matt:'Thats the spirit...well follow me kids. We got an airplane to take us where our first challenge begins. **All begin to follow Matt to an airplane. As they take off, Matt opens the hatch to reveal a very windy and high sky* *'All:'AHHHHH! *'Matt:'Yeesh! Calm down...I mean well its not that bad. I mean all you have to do is skydive off the plane and land in the itty-bitty pile of pillows at the target down below. :D *'All:'WHAT?!!!???!?!? *'Matt:'Relax, It's safe, hopefully. *'Amelia:'It can't be that bad... *goes over to see the target* *she looks at the target to see how high she is...after looking, she faints, falls out of the plane, and disappears into the clouds* *'Rhonda:'MATT?! WHERE DID SHE GO!? *'Matt:'You tell me when you go down...wanna win your team the challenge? The Restless Ragers have already scored one point... *'Rhonda:'Uh...uh...FINE! *jumps out of plane, diving through the clouds* Woohooooooooo-! *'Matt:'Who's next? *'Sasha:'Oh my gawd! Iggy we should totally be next! *'Iggy:'WHAT?! *'Sasha:'Too late! *grabs Iggy by the arm and pulls him out of the plane with her* *'Iggy:'*screams out as voice fades away* SAAAAAAAAAAVE ME! *'Matt:'That girl's nuts man... *'Jimmy:'Anything to earn my father's respect! *jumps out* *'Jenny:'No way im letting them win with a score higher then ours. *jumps off as well, vanishing into the clouds* *'Maria:'Karine. *'Karine:'Maria? *'Maria:'Really? *'Karine:'Yes... *'Maria:'Alright, see you down there! *jumps out* *'Karine:'*jumps down shortly after* SAVE ME SUG'!!!! *'Matt:'That's 3 points for the Restless Ragers and 5 points for the Vicious Campers. Anyone like to increase their teams numbers? *'Annie:'Ugh fine... *dives off* *'Matt:'She's easy... *'Summer:'OOOH this looks easy now! *jumps out* *'Luis:'Ugh might as well...it may help my application. *goes to walk out but trips and falls backwards* *'Ian:'Hmm...seems dangerous...if I calculate the height by the wind speed and the air resistance of my clothi- *'Chaz:'Just shut up *pushes Ian out* *'Ian:'I will not be silenced you IMBICILLLLLLLLL *voice vanishes* *'Odin:'Sandra will you jump out of this plane with me? *'Sandra:'Sure thing bud' *'Both:'*hold hands and jump out* *'Edwin:'Oh what the heck... *jumps out* *'Restless Ragers:':O they did it that quickly?! *'Aran:'Oh hecks no, we are not losing. *jumps off* *'Travis:'I second that! *jumps shortly after Aran* *'Ray:'*reaches his hand out to Violet* Let's finish it? *'Violet:'Okay *grabs Ray's hand and the couple jump out* *'Matt:'Well look who's here, Chaz, Liberty, and Brendan...Chaz are you gonna jump? *'Chaz:'Uhhh...no...it's not a good time considering I just ate and uh didn't stretch... *'Matt:'The cockiest guy on Earth, afraid to jump out of a plane, how surprising... *'Chaz:'SHUT UP! *'Matt:'How about you two? *'Liberty:'I'm afraid Matt... *'Brendan:'Nothing is not that worth almost breaking every bone in my body... *'Brendan:'Besides, these people are losers...anyways...that crazy banana girl and the idiot blonde girl. *'Liberty:'Wow...they won't be that happy when I tell them. *'Matt:'Don't worry, they are monitering what is going on in the plane as we speak through that camera... *points at the wall* *'Liberty:'Busted! *'Restless Ragers'He's dead... *'Brendan:'They won't eliminate me, I'm far too useful... *'Matt:'Ehh...well with the Vicious Campers with 10 points and the Restless Ragers at 9 points, then the Vicious Campers are the winners...they are safe from elimination until the next challenge... *'Vicious Campers:'Woohooo! **the plane lands and the remaining three get off...as the day nears it's end, the campers meet back at their cabins. The Restless Ragers walk to the pitfire to mark the first elimination ceremony* *'Matt:'You have all casted your votes...I will now pass out these little palm trees to mark the safety of your elimination. If you do not receive a palm tree, then you have been eliminated by your teammates and are disqualified from the competition. I will toss you the palm trees to mark your safety. The following are safe for now, Amelia, Aran, Travis, Iggy, Summer. Annie, Sasha, Ray, and Violet, you are all safe. *'Liberty:'I'm a nominee for elimination? *'Aran:'We didn't want to but you sort of chickened out... *'Matt:'This means that Brendan and Liberty may be disqualified...the final palm tree will go to...........................................Liberty. *'Liberty:'OH THANK GOD! *'Annie:'*smiles* We saved you Lib. *'Summer:'We heard what you said about us Brendan, not very nice, so goodbye, don't come back, and adios. *'Brendan:'Whatever, you guys are useless people anyhow... *walks off the dock to meet the boat* *'Travis:'Bye Brendan *throws palm tree at him* *'Matt:'Well this marks that the first loser was Brendan, who would have known anyways, we'll see you next time on Battle...of...the...Sim-est! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes